Chauffer
by Keono
Summary: Sasori has to get a job, but what happens when he has to drive a bratty blond around. SasoDei, Lemon, Cross dressing! 2nd chapter made like crap on purpose! Edited!
1. Job number 1

Sasori looked down at the paper in his hand. He was now a chauffeur for the Iwa family. He had joined the chauffeur business when he was eighteen; he was now twenty-eight. He had been assigned to _many _different families, but most of them didn't work very well; for some _unknown _reasons. But he couldn't get out of this one, or he could just quit... Nah.

He sighed, as he drove the limo into a very long driveway. He pulled up to the house. Always mansions. Always. He did work for a very expensive business, so he was sure only the best could afford their business. He sighed once again, just to get it out of his system. He got out of the car, only to be barked at by very aggressive looking guard dogs.

He was about to retreat back to the limo, but the dogs immediately stopped when they heard a whistle. Sasori looked around to see a tan man with blond hair walk over to him with a smile. "Hello, you must be Sasori?" Sasori just nodded, but didn't return the smile. The man stuck his hand out, which Sasori had no choice but to shake.

"My name is Kevin, and am I glad you're here. My wife and I can't take time for our kid anymore, and drive around besides for work, so you being here is really good." The man almost looked relieved.

Sasori raised a red brow. _'The kid can't be that hard to drive around?'_ "Well it's my job, so it should be fine."

A women walked out of the house, and Sasori almost grimaced. Her face looked _fake, _like plastic; with a permanent smile, bleached blond hair, and she was also way too tan. "Oh honey! Is this the chauffeur you've hired for Deidara!" The man just sighed in relief.

"Yes, this is Sasori. Sasori this is my wife, Cindy." They both exchanged hand shakes.

"Oh my gosh! Honey we have to get going! Deidara's in the house getting ready to go out..."

Kevin looked at his wife "What's wrong, Cindy?"

She bit her lip. "Dei thinks we're taking everyone out."

Kevin shook his head. "Well, Deidara will just have to deal, Sasori will be driving Dei around, so there. We have to go, thanks again, Sasori."

The Akasuna just stood there dumb founded. Were they serious! Now he had to break it to a probably, grumpy teen that he had to drive him/her around while his/her parent's abandoned him/her... He didn't even know whether it was a boy or girl! He groaned. Might as well get the brat.

He walked inside the house; just like every other mansion, it was big, marble-y, and looked very expensive. Just as he was done looking around, a blond with long hair was running down the stairs. "Crap crap crap,un!"

Sasori raised an eyebrow. "What are you in a hurry about?" the blond looked up from the steps, only to trip, and fall down the stairs.

The chauffeur just watched as the teen fell down the stairs, a series of thumps and groans later, and the blond was at the bottom step. Sasori only guessed that this was Deidara.

"Who the hell are you, un!" Was all the blond said as he/she stood up.

Sasori sighed, "I'm your chauffeur." Deidara's eyes widened, and he/she smirked. He began to circle around Sasori like a hawk.

"Hmm, mom and dad chose good, un. I like the suit, but you look like you're in the F.B.I... Where's your little driving hat, un? How old are you?"

Sasori just scoffed. They always flirted with him, they always commented about his looks, and they _always _asked about his age. "Well it's good to meet you too. I have no choice but to wear the suit, refuse to wear the _little driving hat_, and my age is none of your concern."

Deidara blinked rapidly, and giggled, "You're really cute, un."

The redhead just sighed. "Well your parents told me to drive you around, so I'm here."

The teen just frowned. "Well you're no fun, but we'll soon change that, un!" Deidara went back upstairs, and came back down ten minutes later. This time in _tight_ skinny jeans, in a tight black T-Shirt that said "Can't have it", a pair of black flip-flops, and hair in a high pony-tail, with a fringe covering his/her left eye.

Sasori just sighed, "I really don't care about manners, but are you a boy or girl?"

Deidara smirked and stood a little to close for Sasori liking; he just looked down at the blond (AN: Dei's shorter by a few inches in this story)"Well, what do you think, un?" Deidara tilted his head up, and Sasori smelled gum on the blond's breath.

"You're a boy."

Deidara moved back and pouted. "How did you know, un."

The older male just rolled his eyes. "It's not like every girl has an adams apple."

Deidara just sighed. "Oh well, you got me, but I think I'll recover, un."

Sasori just glared at the teen. "Whatever brat, we're going."

Deidara smirked. "I like a man who's in charge, un."

Sasori almost groaned. Great he now had to deal with a teenager, who was most likely gay, and couldn't control his hormones... Great.

"Well, I have to take you someplace to get paid, so where do you have to go?"

Deidara giggled at the seriousness. "I want to go to the mall, and pick out my prom dress, ugh. I should've picked it out earlier, un."

Sasori raised an eyebrow which he'd been doing a lot. "Prom dress?" the blond just nodded, still upset about his selection.

"We have to pick up some friends, so lets go, un." Deidara walked out the front door, head held high as if he were the princess of all princesses. Sasori just followed him, and walked ahead so he could open the door for the _princess_. "Thank you, un," Was all that was said, and Deidara got into the limo. It wasn't the kind of party limos; more like a drivers seat limo, then a front seat and back seat of the limo; kinda boring, but proper. "Okay, first we have to go get Konan, then Hidan, and Tobi, un."

Sasori sighed as he got into the drivers seat. "First, I don't know where any of these people live, second-"

"Wait, you don't know Konan Blu, Hidan Jashin, or Tobi Uchiha, un." Sasori shook his head, and Deidara just scoffed. "Seriously, you'd think that at least a chauffeur would know famous people, or at least their kids, un."

"Look, I'm just here to drive you around, okay? Now where do these people live?"

Deidara sighed and leaned back into the seat. "Konan lives a few houses down, Hidan a mile further, and Tobi at the Uchiha Manner, don't know what else to tell ya, un."

Sasori sighed. _'Why did I even consider this job?'_ When the blond started talking again about his dress, Sasori just rolled up the tinted window, to separate them.

"Hey, hey, un! What do you thin-" Best part it, was sound proof.

About five minutes later the arrived at the Blu's house. It was almost as big as the Iwa's, but not by much. Once they drove in, a teen with blue hair, a tank top and shorts walked out of the house, her labret piercing shining as she strode into the sun. Sasori got out of the car, and opened the door for her. She smiled a bit flirtatious and said a quick "Thank you, hon." before stepping into the limo.

Sasori closed the door, got back into the drivers seat, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He heard a knocking on the back window and rolled it down, only to see an upset Deidara. "You can go already, un." Sasori closed the window, and put the limo back into drive.

Next was Hidan's house, which was pretty easy to find, considering that barbed wire, and Jashin written all over it. Sasori pulled up to the house and could hear rock music coming from inside, but that wasn't even it, because once that front door opened the music got louder and _very_ scary dogs came out, and to the limo. They banged up against it which made Sasori want to high tail it out of there, but Deidara said stay, which of course he had to listen.

About a minute later there was a whistle and a teen with slicked back silver hair stepped out of the house. He was wearing a tank top, ripped jeans, a cigarette in his mouth, and had violet eyes. Sasori didn't even bother coming out, and let Hidan open the dented door by himself, and climbed in. There was a knock on the window, and Sasori put the limousine in drive. Now to the Uchiha mansion, at least he knew where that was.

He drove up to a mansion that was far bigger then Deidara's. A boy with orange glasses came out of the front door, with a huge grin. He had black spiked hair, and was wearing bright orange that hurt, and to be honest he looked like Halloween. He ran up to the limo, the door opened, and he jumped in, making the whole limousine shake.

"Deidara-senpai!"

"Gah! Tobi, get off me, un!" Sasori ignored the yells coming from the back, and headed to the mall... Why was the going to be in a dress in the first place? Once at the mall all the teens climbed out of the stretched car, and headed for the mall, but not without one thing. "Sasori come on, un!"

Sasori raised an eyebrow. "I am not going-"

"Come over here right now, or I'll tell my dad you tried to rape me, and have you fired, and you wont be able to get another job with that on your record, un." Sasori sighed. Who knew the blond had planned so far ahead.

He pushed up against the limo he was leaning on and walked up to Deidara and his friends. "'Kay, now what do you want?"

Deidara and Konan giggled. "Silly 'Sori! We're gonna give you a make over!" Konan chirped in, with a sweet, but strict tone, and the look in her eyes said "Don't you dare deny".

Sasori took a small gulp. "... Fine." he said in defeat.

"Hehe, fucker would give in sooner or later," Hidan said with a sly smirk.

"Okay, un! Let's go to Hot Topic first, then Navy Blue, then Forever Twenty-One, Oh and I want to go to Love Culture, un!"

"Oh oh, Senpai, what about Claires!"

Deidara's face turned to one of happy to disgust. "No. We will never go to Claire's again, un." Venom dripping into the blond's voice.

"What happened at Claire's?"

Hidan snickered. "Dei bought some black nail polish, and earrings. Turns out when you walk outside with the black nail polish on it turns dark blue, and the earrings broke when he wore them for ten minutes."

"I had my dad sue them, I'm surprised they're still in business here." Konan said with an all high and mighty voice.

"Okay, back on topic, shopping comes first, un," Deidara said dead serious.

The day for Sasori had been a nightmare. To tell you the truth he felt like a life size barbie... ref-raze that, he felt like a life size ken doll... Slightly better? In the end he had ended up with black eyeliner around his eyes, powdered makeup on his face, giving his pale complexion something more, was in a pair of black jeans, with two studded belts, both different styles; they had turned his white shirt into a messy one with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and some of the buttons undone, showing some his bare tone, muscular chest the day he chose not to wear an undershirt.

He was wearing a black vest that fitted his form perfectly, and for a headpiece he was wearing a black fedora with white lines going through it. He had a loose neck tie, and his hair was messed up to look sexy, in Konan's opinion. He had a few bracelets and rings, that were all black and white but with different designs; he also wore a pair of Vans that were also black and white.

Sasori was fuming by the end. "Are you happy now?" His voice was strained like he was trying not to strangle the smirking blond in front of him.

"Yes, thank you for cooperating, un. Now for our dresses!" Sasori repressed a groan as they walked across the mall. They passed a bunch of giggling girls who were whispering at each other and looked at Sasori, blushing. Sasori rolled his eyes, annoyed. Deidara caught the girls looking and smirked. He latched into Sasori's arm, and looked up at Sasori with a lust filled gaze.

Sasori looked like he was saying "What the hell are you doing?" but Deidara ignored the look and looked at the girls, who were almost glaring at him.

"Sorry girls, he doesn't swing that way, un." Deidara latched his arms to the back of the redhead's neck and brought him down for a teeth shattering kiss. Sasori's eyes widened, and by the time the blond pulled away, he had a blush on his cheeks. He looked at the girls, who had blood running down their noses. Deidara smirked when the girls ran into the bathroom. "That was fun, but we have to get moving. Come on, un." Hidan snickered and pat Sasori on the back, and walked past him. Sasori followed the group from behind, carefully eyeing Deidara. Once at the dress store Deidara Tobi and Konan ran around trying to find the best one, and with accessories of course.

In the end Deidara had gotten a long azure dress that was strapless, that matched his eyes perfectly, with the same color high heels except there was some black in the laces. He had chosen black elbow length gloves, and black earrings that looked like chandeliers, and settled for a very small black neckless. An addition to the outfit was a sapphire studded ponytail holding his hair together.

"Oh Senpai, that looks nice!" Tobi said in a very happy chirp.

"Thanks, Tobi, un. Your dress isn't half bad."

Tobi blushed. He had on an orange pumpkin dress that reached the floor that had thin straps, with white gloves that reached about half way up his forearm. His black spiky hair combed down. He wasn't wearing his glasses so his red eyes shown. He had what looked like pearl earrings, and had orange flats on; he was tall anyway and didn't want to be taller then his date.

"You're right Dei, Tobi doesn't look half bad."

Konan was next. She had on a dark midnight blue dress that reached the floor. Konan's sleeves were different. She had the sleeved down by her shoulders, which looked fine. She was wearing white gloves, that were like Deidara's, and had diamond earrings, that matched the diamond studded shoes that were the same color as her dress. The white flower in her hair topping it off.

Hidan stepped out of the dressing room, and all three friends gasped. He was in a dress the exact color of his eyes. He had silver earrings to match his hair and like Deidara a small neckless. He was wearing white high heels and unlike Tobi actually wanted to reach about an inch under his date. He was wearing white gloves that reached to his elbows. And to top it off he was wearing a pink head band in his hair. He blushed at everyone's compliments. Sasori almost didn't recognize him. This was not the cocky loud mouth, he seemed more shy and looked more fragile.

They all gushed on about their outfits and Sasori was about to lose it. Once they bought everything they all headed back to the limousine talking about what a fun night prom was going to be. "When is the prom anyway?" Sasori asked which halted everyone.

"It's tomorrow, un." Deidara said like it was nothing. "Most people go like months before, but what's the point?" Konan said with a smile. Sasori shook his head and proceeded to the limo. Once everyone was dropped off, Sasori went to Deidara's house (mansion) to drop him off, but once Deidara got out of the car, he spoke up. "Come around to pick us up at around eight o' clock everyone will be here to pick up, un." Sasori waved to the blond understanding. Deidara smirked at the redhead, and ran inside.

The drive to the limo company was way too long. Sasori just couldn't get his mind off of how much he hated his life. Once he dropped off the limo trying; he tried to avoid his boss who was looking at his outfit, with a curios glance; he went to his own respected car, and sighed and leaned his head back. Tomorrow night would be a _very_ long night.

The next evening Sasori came around with the limousine and waited for the people to come. After about half an hour eight teens came out, ready for the prom. Four of them were Deidara, Tobi, Konan, and Hidan the other four didn't look familiar. Sasori got out of the limo and opened the door like a professional should. Deidara smiled as he and a teen with raven black hair approached. "Sasori, un." Sasori nodded, and Deidara got in with Itachi, who through the redhead a glare.

Next came Konan and a teen with too many piercings to count. He had auburn hair and grey eyes. Konan walked up to the limo and winked at Sasori, which got him another glare. Tobi came out next with a pale teen with green hair and yellow eyes. Tobi was blushing as he was latched onto his dates arm; and soon they were in the limo too. Hidan and a very tan teen were the last, and when Hidan said a slight, "Sup." Sasori got _another_ glare.

He sighed and got in the car. "Hurry up, un!"

He sighed again, "All right princess!" A thirty-five minute drive later and they finally arrived. They all jumped out of the car and went into the gymnasium where the dance was being held. When Deidara got out of the limo he went to Sasori's open window.

"Stay here, un. And when you tuk us home everyones will be going to my housess, unnn." Sasori's raised a brow at the blond's slurred words.

"Are you drunk, un?"

Deidara shook his head stupidly. "Nope!" Itachi wrapped his arm around Deidara and led him inside, but not without another glare to their driver.

A tapping on his window woke him up. When did he fall asleep? He rolled his window down to see a very happy Deidara and friends behind him.

"C' mon the dance is over, there's a party a few blocks over, un." Surprisingly the blond seemed to lose some of his drunken slur in the amount of short amount of time. Everyone piled into the car and Sasori drove to where he knew the party was, since everyone was going there. He parked about three blocks away, not wanting it to be impossible to drive again everyone got out of the limo and headed towards the house, but not without someone.

"Come on Sasori, un!" Deidara said a little too happy for the ravens sighed; he knew he wouldn't get out of this. He got out of the car and took off his coat and placed it on the drivers seat. He walked up to Deidara and Itachi who were walking to the house. Once they reached the house Itachi went in his own direction, which got a very confused Deidara. "Well, that's okay, un! Let's go get something to drink!" Sasori raised a brow.

"Aren't you underaged?" the drunken blond nodded.

"Everyone here is, except for..." Deidara looked around and his eyes landed on Sasori. "You, since you obviously wont share your age, which means you're old."

Sasori shook his head. "Whatever."

Deidara giggled and brought him to a table with alcohol. Deidara grabbed cans of Bud Wiser. Sasori looked down at the blond when he tried to hand him a can. Deidara began to wobble in place, after staying so still. Sasori sighed and took the can; Deidara jumped in joy, and opened the redhead's can.

Sasori took a swig at it. It all tasted the same, he wondered how people drank this stuff, and enjoyed it. Deidara began to walk away so he followed. Deidara began to talk to people of ,course Sasori didn't know, but when Sasori turned around, he was faced by a group of drunk girls.

"Heyyy dat's the guy who I calls dibds on!" Sasori rolled his eyes and went back to following the blond. He was over at a table that was serving shots.

He saw Deidara down one easy. "Hey Saso come over here and..." the blond paused for a second "Jus come over here!" Sasori sighed and went over to the drunk blond. Three shots later; Sasori was surprised he could even see, but god he was dizzy. Deidara giggled at the redhead.

"I guesh you wonts be drivins anybods home, un!"

Sasori looked at him almost confused. "Fine, I can't drive now, thanks... I'm so fired!"

He and Deidara began cracking up about the stupidest thing, like How Deidara was going to be grounded for a month for going to this party and how Sasori's grandma will find out about him losing his job and rant him out. "I'm's gonna go look for Itachi" Deidara began to "walk" away and Sasori just nodded and took another swig of his bear.

After ten minutes Deidara didn't come back, which confused Sasori as he was drunk. He began to look around for about five minutes 'till he saw the blond on the front porch. Sasori stumbled over to him and sat next to him on the porch. He looked at his face; he was crying. "What's wrong?" Deidara sniffled and looked up at the stars.

"Itachi cheated on me with his ex, un." Sasori nodded and took a swig at his empty beer can. He looked inside and sighed as it was empty. He through the beer can in the grass. Maybe eight cans was enough for him to drink.

"Well, that sucks," Sasori said in a drunken slur.

Deidara looked at him. "Have you ever been cheated on, un?"

Sasori shook his head. "I've only been with one person, and they tried to kill me." He chuckled at that, and Deidara blinked.

"Can I tell you something, un?"

"What?"

Deidara leaned in close to Sasori. "I want you, un~" Deidara did his best seductive voice, which he was sure worked. Deidara smirked at Sasori's confused expression. Deidara leaned in closer to Sasori and kissed his neck. "What do you think?"

Sasori shook his head and leaned away from him. "That would be a bad idea, I'm probably already gonna get fired, and this could top it off."

Deidara frowned and looked down. "Please, un?" he leaned in closer to Sasori and nipped at his ear. Sasori groaned which made Deidara chuckle. "Eh?"

Sasori moaned. "Fine." Deidara pulled him up from his seated position and headed for the house.

"No, not in the house, what if this place gets busted?"

Deidara thought for a moment and looked at him. "Then where, un?"

Sasori sighed. "The car."

Deidara giggled and leaned closer to Sasori. "Kinky, un."

Sasori led them to the limo, with Deidara giggling like an idiot the whole time. Sasori pushed the button on the little remote and the car unlocked. Sasori opened the door for Deidara who just pulled Sasori so he fell forward and into the limo. Sasori smirked and closed the door. Sasori began placing butterfly kisses on the blonds neck, getting moans out of.

"God, Danna, un~" Sasori raised a brow at the name change; Deidara put his hands on the red hair trying to push him closer. Sasori smirked and bit down on one spot. Deidara gasped and clutched at the hair. More breathy moans coming from his mouth. "More~" Sasori pulled away, which didn't comply with Deidara's command. Sasori sat up and took off his coat and shirt. Deidara blushed and quickly removed all of his accessories. Sasori kissed Deidara forcefully making him fall back down onto the seat.

Deidara moaned as Sasori ran his hands up and down the blonds sides. Sasori moved his hand to the back of the azure dress and unzipped it. Deidara smirked and let Sasori slip the dress off of him half way. Deidara threw his head back and gasped when Sasori took a nipple into his mouth. Sasori moved onto the next one giving it some attention. "Gods, Danna, hurry up, un!" Sasori smirked at the blond's eagerness.

He slipped the dress off the rest of the way and smirked to see the blond wasn't wearing anything underneath. "My Dei, no panties?"

Deidara was blushing like mad, but didn't care. "Just hurry up, you're taking forever, un~" Sasori stuck three fingers in Deidara's mouth who just took them out. "Skip that, un." Sasori smirked. This was going to be fun. He pulled off his pants some so he could take out his hardened member.

He threw the blond's legs over his shoulders and pushed in. Deidara whimpered at the pain and closed his eyes; his hands gripping at the seats.

"Are you sure you wanted to skip that step?"

Deidara shot a glare up at him. "Don't move, un."

Sasori sighed and waited. After about five minutes Deidara gave the okay to go, and Sasori began to push in. Deidara would let out breathy moans of pain whenever Sasori moved in too fast; which of course Sasori would stop. He was now only halfway in and Deidara wouldn't go any further.

"We should stop."

"N-no, un." Deidara brought his hands around Sasori's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. "Just stay still for a while, un," Sasori nodded and leaned forward to kiss him again. Deidara's legs were now around Sasori's waist as they were now in a very heated kissing session. Sasori began to move making Deidara wince. Sasori continued to kiss the blond trying to distract him. Deidara gave a loud moan, when Sasori hit something sending a frequency of pleasure to course throughout his whole body.

Sasori began to move faster when he didn't hear any protests form the teen under him. Deidara gasped when Sasori hit his prostate again, but with far much more force. "Mmm, harder, un." Sasori thrust were getting faster and harder causing the limo to shake, and causing more pleasure to course through both of their bodies.

"So tight..." Sasori groaned as Deidara began moving in time with the thrust trying to meet his pace.

The more frequently Sasori hit the blond's prostate the louder Deidara's moans got until they were turning into screams and Sasori would have to cover them up with heated kisses. Deidara kept on demanding for Sasori to go harder, faster, or deeper and Sasori couldn't help, but comply with all of those requests. "D-danna... I-i'm c-close, un~" Sasori smirked at the blond's pleading expression. His hair splayed out onto the leather seat, the sweat covering him; the lust filled gaze he was giving him was driving him crazy.

Sasori wrapped his hand around the blond's hard member and began pumping in time with the thrusts. Sasori was also sweating; this was like no other workout that he'd ever done before. All of the sensations at once was amazing, and all he hoped for was this all lasted forever. Deidara looked up at Sasori's face and only saw pleasure; Deidara smirked and brought Sasori down to kiss him one last time before he came.

"Sasori!" Deidara screamed as he came all over their stomachs.

Sasori groaned as the tight walls clamped around his member; and he was forced to his climax. Deidara moaned as Sasori's cum filled him. Sasori collapsed in the teen panting along with him. After several minutes he got enough strength to pull out, seeing his own cum come out of the blond and probably stain the leather seats. He ignored it and lied down next to the half asleep blond.

"That was fun, un," Deidara said with a chuckle.

Sasori sighed, "That was your first time wasn't it?"

Deidara giggled and nodded. "But I'm glad it was with you, un." He just snuggled closer to Sasori pulling his dress close to him trying to keep warm.

Sasori smiled and wrapped his arms around the blond. Maybe this job wasn't as bad as he thought.

-Yummy-

Sasori groaned rubbed his head. What in the hell happened last night. He opened his groggy eyes only to see the limo ceiling. He blinked a couple of times just to make sure this is what he was seeing. He turned his head to see a blond sleeping peacefully. _'Oh shit.'_ He carefully sat up only to notice they were on the floor. Must have moved in their sleep. He heard a groan and looked back down at the blond who was covered by his dress. "Deidara wake up." the blond groaned again and rolled over, but not without wincing.

"Not now mom, trying to sleep, un..." Sasori's eye twitched and he pulled some blond hair. "Ow! What the hell, Danna, un!" Deidara turned to face him and glare at him, but Sasori glared back with much more force.

"Want to explain to me _why_ you got me drunk, _how_ you convinced me to sleep with you, and _how _you're going to fix it?" Deidara blinked and blushed.

"O-oh."

"Oh, _oh_ doesn't even cover it." Deidara looked up and smirked.

"Don't tell me you didn't like it, un. I could see how much fun you were having." Deidara giggled at Sasori's blush. "Just lie down for a little while longer, 'kay, un?" Sasori nodded and brought the blond close to his chest without trying to hurt the blond to much.

They just laid there looking at each other, lost in the moment. "What will your father say?" Sasori asked breaking the peace and making Deidara pout.

"If he does find out, he will probably banish you from driving me and say that I can't see you anymore, un... But it's not like I'm gonna listen, he always gives in, in the end." Deidara sighed in content enjoying the warmth of Sasori; closing his eyes trying to get some rest.

"I should take you home." And again he ruined the peace. Sasori sat up and put on his shirt.

Deidara tried to sit up, but gave a whimper instead and lied back down. Sasori looked at him and sighed. "I'll help you get dressed... Who's gonna take the others home?"

Deidara shrugged and winced as Sasori helped him up. "They can find a ride themselves, un."

Sasori sighed. "Good, I'll be lucky enough to drive to your place."After Sasori helped Deidara get back into his dress he climbed out of the limo and let him stretch. It was about six thirty meaning the sun was up slightly, but no one was awake. "I'm taking you straight home, so stay in the car." Sasori closed the door and went into the drivers seat and started the ignition. About forty minutes later of very careful driving they were there.

Sasori got out of the limo and opened the back door to only to see Deidara asleep on the seat; his hand covering his eyes from the sunlight. Sasori sighed and climbed in to grab and carry the blond since he probably couldn't walk. Deidara mumbled something that sounded like "Ouchy, un." Sasori grinned and picked him up and took him to the front door which was pretty easy since the blond didn't weigh much.

Sasori knocked on the door and waited for someone to come. About a minute later, what looked like a butler came. He looked as if he was looking at something of extreme disgust, which Sasori ignored and Deidara was still asleep. Sasori stepped in ignoring the look the stick-up-ass butler was giving and headed upstairs to where he assumed where the blond's bedroom was. Sasori opened a random door which luckily was Deidara's bedroom.

Light blue walls, with pictures everywhere; a big closet, a dresser, the usual. Sasori placed the still sleeping blond down onto his neat made bed and put a blanket over him. He kissed his cheek and said a quick goodbye and left. He smirked as he walked down the halls. Maybe this job was far more better then he expected.


	2. Job number 2

Sasori couldn't believe it. He was now fired. He looked down at the paper in his hand; a pink slip. He frowned and filled all of it out. His boss had asked what he had done that night and all he said was drink 'till he was drunk; and he was now fired. He sighed. Maybe he could be with Deidara now? He doubted it if his father was the protective kind... But come on! He was only nine years older then him! Wait... Maybe that is bad?

He sighed as he sat in his couch, looking at the adds in the newspaper. _'Let's see... No, I'm not going to clean up cow dung... Not baby sitting, hate kids._ After ten minutes Sasori gave up the search and opened his cell phone to find a text message.

_"Meet me at my house. Love Dei.  
Art~Is~A~Bang!_

Sasori sighed and got up from the couch. Maybe one visit wouldn't hurt would it.

-Four Hours Later-

They both lay panting there in the bed, exhausted. Deidara snuggled into Sasori. "Mmm, that was great, un."

Sasori sighed. "Whenever I see you and it's going to be sex, I think I want to break up." Sasori said breathlessly; Deidara looked at him with hurt in his eyes.

"Please don't, un."

Sasori looked at the teen and frowned. "Well then don't always try to seduce me whenever I'm over."

Deidara giggled and nuzzled Sasori's neck. "No promises." the click of the door opening alerted them and Deidara shoved Sasori off the bed, so he could go under.

"Deidara are you in there, I heard screaming from outside," Kevin said a little worried.

"Oh no dad I'm fine, un," Deidara said while he stretched (of course sheets over him).

"Why are you still in bed?"

Deidara yawned, "I'm tired, un."

"It's one o' clock, and why are you all sweaty?"

Deidara blushed. "I had a nightmare, probably why I slept in, un."

The older man just nodded. "Okay, just making sure you didn't have a boy hidden up here," He said as he gave wink to Deidara and left with the door closed.

"You can come out now, un," Deidara said in a whisper.

Sasori crawled out from under the bed in boxers. "Maybe we should tell him," Sasori said as he pulled on the rest of his clothes.

Deidara smiled. "Okay, tonight, un. I'll invite you to dinner and tell my parents I have a _special_ friend coming over here."

Sasori sighed. "I guess that will do, see you at..."

"Six, un." Sasori nodded and gave Deidara a quick kiss before he left.

Sneaking in was easy, because it was nine o' clock, but now the house was active and it was harder to sneak out. Sasori did some math in his head... They'd been having sex for about three hours and an extra hour of mostly talk and kisses. He carefully opened the front door and sneaked around the guard dogs, and went down the driveway to where his car was.

Once he got in his car his phone buzzed and he answered it. "Hello?" he sounded annoyed like he didn't want to talk to anyone.

_"Let's go to the mall, un."_

Sasori sighed. "Deidara I really don't have the time, I need to find a job real soon, or else my rent will be late."

Deidara groaned from the other end. _"But I'm bored-"_

"Why don't you hang out with your friends?"

Again another groan. _"They're all away on vacation, sense school is over, un... Please?"_

Sasori sighed. "Fine, but only for a little while-"

_"YAY! Thank you, Danna, un! Be here in a half hour."_

Sasori scoffed, "By that time I'll be at my apartment."

Deidara giggled from the other end. _"See you soon, un."_

Sasori sighed. "Yeah yeah, see you soon, too." he closed his phone and started his car and drove a couple of blocks to wait.

He was glad there was a recent newspaper in his car, so he could look up some jobs. _'Hmm, landscaping... Sure."_ He picked up his phone and called. They asked all sorts of questions like if he had the skills, he told them he had a major in art so that could be in handy. They also asked if he was fit (A/N Of course he's fit! He's Sasori!) and he just replied average.

After about half an hour of talking they said he could come in for an interview. Well, he was sure he would have a job now. He looked at the clock and cursed. It was thirty-eight after. He drove down the driveway to find a very upset blond waiting there. He stopped the car and waited for him to come to the car, instead Deidara just went back inside.

Sasori sighed. Okay if that's how he wants to be. He paused when Deidara came back out dressed in all girls cloths. He was in jean shorts and a flowing tank top that was pink and brown, he had pink earrings that almost touched his shoulders, and a small chain necklace that had a pink jewel at the end; and was in again black flip flops. He opened the door and sat in. "What the hell are you doing?"

Deidara flipped his hair so he could sit down properly. "You're late, so you have to now go to the mall with a transvestite, un."

Sasori sighed. "Fine by me, just don't try to get up on me."

Deidara snorted. "You're so full of yourself, un."

"Yep, you tubbed off on me," Sasori stated the car and went on driving.

Deidara frowned. "I don't wanna go to the mall anymore, we're fighting, un." Deidara pouted and turned so he was facing the window.

Sasori smiled and turned his head to the blond. "It's not all going to be fights."

Deidara turned to face him and smiled lightly. "Can we go to Cold Stone, un?" Sasori smirked and nodded.

Once at Cold Stone Deidara ordered the mix with all of the chocolate and Sasori the coffee. They sat there talking eating, trying each other's ice cream out, seeing if they were any good. There was a wolf whistle behind them and a few chuckles. Deidara and Sasori ignored them until they started to flirt with him, saying cheesy things like "Hey good lookin' what's cookin'?"and the like.

"Do you wanna go, let's go, un." Sasori nodded and helped Deidara up, since he was still sore from their previous work out. They began to walk out, but one of them tried to grab him, but he was not going to let that slip by. He grabbed the wrists and twisted it, so the mans arm was twisted and Deidara forced him to the ground in just the turn of the wrist. "Do. Not. Touch. Me, un." he let go of the wrist and walked off with Sasori following him.

Deidara buckled up and waited for Sasori to come. Once said redhead was there he spoke up. "What was that about?"

Deidara just shook his head. "It was nothing, just a bunch of guys hitting on me, un."

Sasori sighed and kissed the blond's cheek. "If it will make you feel any better I'll let you drag me to stores and dress me up," Sasori said, trying to get the blond's spirit's up, which of course it did.

"Let's go, un!" A hour of dress up later!

Sasori sighed this was a lot like last time. He was in a tight black T-shirt that had the band Hollywood Undead on it. Black sunglasses, but still had eyeliner on, much to his disappointment. His nails were colored black and he had his own personal dog tag on.

His pants were black jeans and he was wearing white and black checkered Vanz. He had on a black and red studded bracelet on and had a purple ring on his left thumb. He even got his ears pierced! He had little studs in both ears, which were starting to itch like crazy!

"Oh I love it, un!" Deidara gushed as they walked through the mall hand-in-hand.

Sasori groaned. "I don't see how you guys wear earrings. They're so itchy."

Deidara giggled as Sasori tried to scratch his ears without hurting them. Sasori took off his sunglasses and put one end in his pocket. Deidara dragged Sasori to the movies and paid for a ticket to Iron Man 2.

Two Hours later "That was so awesome! We're gonna see it again, un!"

Sasori sighed. "Yeah sure it was good, but we have to get going."

Deidara pouted. "Why, un?" Sasori rolled his eyes and looked at his watch.

"Because it is five o' clock an-"

"Shit, un!" Deidara ran out the doors with Sasori being dragged behind him. Deidara went to the passenger side and jumped in.

Sasori rolled his eyes and got in. "You just have to go home, tell your parents you want them to meet someone, and they will probably suggest dinner."

Deidara glared at Sasori. "It's not that easy, un. Now drive!"

Sasori tried to drop the blond off as quick as possible so he could change into something a little more him. "Can I take out these earrings?" The Akasuna said into his phone.

_"No, you have to keep them in for six weeks, un."_

Sasori sighed. "Well I'm changing my cloths in-"

_"Just change the shirt, necklace and bracelets, put on a white shirt and try to take off the eyeliner, un."_

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Okay, will do. See you soon."

_"See you, un."_

_*Ding* *Dong*_ Deidara ran to the front door and opened it. There stood Sasori, looking formal but hot. "Oh good, you're here; my moms been getting impatient, un." Deidara pulled the redhead in, just in time to here the click clack of high heels.

"Oh Deidara, is that..." she looked at Sasori who stared back a blank expression on his face. "Umm, hello Sasori, I thought you wouldn't be driving Deidara around anymore."

Deidara gave a nervous smile. "H-he's my date mom, un."

The smile on the woman's face never left, but it slowly turned into a confused face then anger. "Deidara you can not date him!"

Deidara's eyes widened. "W-why, un?"

She began to stammer. "Be-because he was he-here to work and now th-that's done, he shouldn't be here o-or with you! What about Itachi, Deidara? He was such a gentleman and you go and dump him." The elder blond looked hurt, but Deidara now looked angry.

"Mom, he cheated on me; how can I _not_ dump him, un!" Soon this turned out into a full out accuse/screaming battle and Sasori just stood there looking a little scared as the whole scene folded out in front of him.

"What's going on here!" Kevin stepped out of the kitchen to see Deidara bright red with anger and his wife turning blue from her anger.

"Dei-deidara is dating Sasori!"

The man's eyes widened and he looked at his son and the man known as the devil standing by him."What is going through your mind! You can't go out with him! He's too old for you, and only came here for work!"

Deidara glared at his father. "He's not that old... You never told me how old you were, un."

Both parents groaned. "See you can't possibly be serious with him!"

"I don't need your advice mom, un! How old are you Sasori?"

The redhead sighed. "Twenty-eight."

"Holy shi- Why didn't you tell me this?" Deidara looked at his parents and shook his head. "Never mind, un."

"Deidara maybe this was a bad idea."

Deidara looked at him, hurt. "But, Danna-"

"Danna!" Both parents screamed in unison. "Has he even proposed! Because Itachi proposed once and you turned him down!"

"Stop screaming, un! And Itachi hasn't even seen me naked, we only knew each other for like five months!"

The two elder blonds looked at each other and Sasori coughed at the awkward silence. "So Sasori has seen you _naked_?" The fake blond said in a hostile voice.

Deidara blushed and remembered what he had just said. "O-oh well, I-i-"

"Oh my god... You two have had sex when you've only known each other for a month!"

"I can't believe you would do something so stupid, Deidara."

Said blond just looked down in shame. "Sasori go home, nows not a good time, un." Deidara looked hurt beyond belief; he ran upstairs arm over his eyes to try to wipe away the tears.

Sasori was about to follow, until he heard a rude cough from the man ten feet from him, telling him to leave. Sasori opened the door and left without a second glance. He went to his silver car and opened the door; he heard the front door open and he turned slightly to glare at whoever was there.

It turned out to be a girl that looked a lot like Deidara, but was a few inches shorter and had a fringe covering her right eye. "Are you here for nii-san?" Sasori ignored the girl and got in the car to drive away.

He was about half way down the driveway when he heard the rev of an engine. He looked in his rearview mirror to see a sports car cruising down the driveway, but before he could get out of the way it hit his car. He took an inhale of breath before he crashed out the windshield.

Kevin jumped out of the Ferrari, and went to see if Sasori was okay. _'Oh god, I didn't see him!'_ he had gone out for a drive to cool off, but he was now paying. He went over to the car to see it was empty, with a shattered windshield. He looked in front of the car to see the redhead lying there unconscious. He ran over to him to see blood coming from his head. Shaking didn't do anything what's so ever. Then it occurred to him, he could've killed his son's boyfriend. He once killed Deidara's fish and the blond never forgave him.

He pulled out his cell phone and called for an ambulance.

Deidara looked up from his wet pillows to here ambulances coming up the driveway. About ten minutes later they left and someone came in his room. "Deidara."

Said blond looked up from his fathers voice. "What, un?" his voice was still heavy from the tears.

"I may have killed Sasori." Deidara's eyes widened and he cried even harder then before.

"Take me to the hospital, un."

"Deidara I really don't think that's a-"

"Now dad, un! You probably killed my boyfriend, this is the least you can do!" Deidara looked as angry as ever, but hurt was still on his face.

"Fine, come one." they both headed for the garage and headed for the SUV. The ride to the hospital was silent and awkward, but Deidara didn't care all he wanted was Sasori to be fine.

When they arrived at the hospital Deidara ran to the desk demanding where Sasori's room was, only to be told he was the emergency room. Deidara was sitting in the waiting room, ignoring all of the attempts his father tried to make for a conversation. A nurse came out about two hours later saying that visiting hours were over and he couldn't sleep here. Deidara was about to protest, but he father silenced him and took him to the car.

At home, dinner was silent and awkward; Deidara didn't even touch his food and went upstairs to sleep. He sat on the bed and lied down on the pillow Sasori used _'It still smells like him.'_ He burst into tears once more and cried himself to sleep.

Three days. Deidara had been at the hospital for three days and the only news was Sasori was out of surgery, but in a coma. The teen looked like an absolute mess. Any word from anyone and he would look at them as if they weren't even there, then continue to looked down. A nurse came out to say Deidara could see Sasori now. Once he heard the news he dashed down the hall and to the room. He opened the door and his eyes widened. Sasori looked like he was dead. He was pale and his skin looked clammy like a gross paste, and dark circles were present under his eyes as if he were exhausted. He was hooked up to wires and he had a tube for his nose.

"Danna, un..." Deidara walked over to him and sat down in one of the chairs. The silent beeping of heart monitor was the only sound in the room besides Sasori's calm breathing. Deidara quietly began to cry into Sasori's sheets. _'Please be okay.'_

Brown eyes opened to a very bright and ears rung from an even _more_ annoying beeping; and god his head hurt. He lifted up his hand to try and rub it, but wires were n the way. _'What the...'_ silent sobs reached his ears and he looked down to see a blond crying into his arms, looking like an angel, fallen from heaven. Sasori frowned and reached his hand to stroke the blond head of hair. Deidara immediately looked up in amazement.

"Danna, un?"Sasori gave a weak smile and rubbed the blond's cheek. "Thank god you're okay, un." Deidara jumped on Sasori causing his heart monitor to go haywire.

"D-deidara... Can't breath..." said blond got off with tears of happiness in his eyes and a smile on his face. "What happened?" and the smile was gone.

"My dad was going out for a drive and crashed into your car, un... You flew out of it." Sasori looked at the blond's sad expression and smiled.

"Well maybe we can try the dinner thing again, and I doubt they'll say no."

Deidara gave a nervous chuckle and nodded. "Yeah, maybe, un." Sasori smiled and pulled Deidara close so he was lying next to him. "I'm really glad you're okay, un," Deidara confessed as he snuggled closer to Sasori.

"I am too." Deidara slowly drifted off, with a smile on his face.

-Three weeks later-

"Don't try and exert yourself, Danna, un."

Sasori rolled his eyes. "It's only a few steps, Brat, I'm fine."

They were walking up the steps to the house, but Deidara insisted that Sasori use him as a cane so he doesn't fall. Once they reached the door, it opened the reveal the little blond girl. "Nii-san!" the young girl jumped on Deidara almost knocking over Sasori.

"Ino, be careful, un!"

The little girl giggled and ran back inside. "Mom! Dad! Deidara's back, and he's with somebody!" As if on cue both parents came out of the den to see Deidara help Sasori in. Sasori hissed when he walked the wrong way, getting a small sorry from Deidara.

There was a cough and Deidara and Sasori looked up from their footing to see both of Deidara's parents standing by the den entryway. "Are we still going to have dinner?" Deidara smiled and nodded.

At dinner they talked about things, but sometimes it would drift off to Sasori's surgery, which Deidara didn't want to talk about, but Sasori didn't mind. He had to get surgery for his stomach since that had been crushed when he fell, and had gotten a slight concussion, but nothing major; and he refused crutches. By the time dinner was done they all headed to bed, and since Deidara insisted that Sasori shouldn't be alone for a while, so he was staying with Deidara in his room.

Sasori sighed as he could finally let his body rest. "See, you did tire yourself out, un." Deidara looked upset as he lied down next to the redhead.

Sasori chuckled and pulled the upset blond closer to his chest. "I'm fine."

Deidara sighed and closed his eyes. "Good night, un."

"Good night, love you."

Deidara chuckled, "Love you too, un."

-Three weeks later-

"I finally got a new job."

_"Oh that's great, un. What is it?"_

Sasori chuckled. "Landscaping, I'm gonna get a new work site today."

Deidara hmm'ed on the other end._"Well good luck, un- Oh I have to go. Bye, love you, un."_

"Bye loves." he closed his phone and picked up his paper for the new site and see what needs to be done. He got into the landscaping truck and drove off to the house.

He looked at the paper again, and blinked. He chuckled and kept on driving. He pulled up a long driveway and parked in front of the house. He walked up to the front door and knocked. About ten seconds later the door opened.

"Danna, un?"

Sasori smirked. "Guess where I have to work for the rest of the year?"

Deidara looked thoughtful and smiled. "I wonder, un." Sasori brought Deidara in for a kiss, as if to say hello.

*Cough* *Cough* they both pulled apart to see Deidara's father standing there with a blush on his face.

"Oh yeah, sorry Dei, but I'm here to work."

Deidara smirked. "Then get to it, un."

aAnd he left. "Well, let's get to work.

After about two hours of working Sasori took a break. It was about ninety degrees and he needed a break."Danna, come inside, un!" Sasori smirked and did so. Once he stepped into the air conditioned house he gave a long sigh. Deidara giggled. "We have the house to ourselves for three hours, un."

Sasori smirked. "I'm here for work Dei."

"And work is what you're gonna get, un." Deidara pulled Sasori into a very strong kiss and led him upstairs.

Maybe this job was better then the one before?


End file.
